Recent liquid crystal display devices have higher definition screens and therefore have increased numbers of video signal lines and scanning signal lines. Accordingly, more power is required for driving these signal lines. In addition, each scanning signal line is selected for a shorter period of time, and therefore, there is difficulty in setting a pause period in which no scanning signal lines are selected during one frame period. As a result, there is also difficulty in reducing power consumption by setting such a pause period.
Therefore, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2005-265869 discloses the configuration of a liquid crystal display device in which reset signals are provided only to scanning signal lines through which pixel forming portions corresponding to pixels whose display states change from their immediately preceding display states (during the immediately preceding frame period) are selected. In this configuration, no reset signal is provided to any pixel whose display state remains unchanged, resulting in reduced power consumption.